<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sons and Their Father by ThePowerlessSkull</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764698">My Sons and Their Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePowerlessSkull/pseuds/ThePowerlessSkull'>ThePowerlessSkull</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Frigga dates Tony, Frigga is a Good Mom, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Tony &amp; Thor - Freeform, Tony Stark is a douche, Tony is a jerk, author has no idea if this is crack or angst, author is dumb, because yeah, everyone is ooc in a way or two because that's how fanfics work, i have no idea when in canon this could take place, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>1950-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>1950-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePowerlessSkull/pseuds/ThePowerlessSkull</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s an embarassing one-shot of what-if (Frigga dated Tony).<br/>AU when Odin died but Frigga didn’t. It is not meant to be enhanced or continued. PLEASE DO NOT READ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frigga | Freyja/Tony Stark, Frigga/Tony, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Thor &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Sons and Their Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Told. You. Not. To. Read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked in. So different from each other, impossible to determine if in fact - they were siblings. They weren’t - but who cared, really? Brothers are brothers no matter blood. He knew that. They were trouble, nothing but it. And yet, something cute about their bond. Anormal.</p><p>„<em>Please do follow</em>” Frigga smiled at her sons.</p><p>Thor looked at her happily. He loved to watch her smile, he loved his mother whole-heartedly. And yet, something wasn’t right. She did not seem to continue grieving for their father. She seemed more joyful than last time, and although he grew with joy... Did she? </p><p>She did. He knew that immediately, his so-called brother did not yet. Sometimes he couldn’t believe himself, to stand by him. It seemed illogical in all ways for both of them. Yet, love.. Was it? His sureness disappeared always around him. He couldn’t bring himself to anything that wasn’t part of him, his nature.. Even his nature resisted.</p><p>Frigga smiled at them yet again, worry in her eyes. She stared at them for a moment before walking. She still could not bring herself to tell them. They were smart though, as of course they figured it already. <br/>
She finally stopped in front of a chamber, turned to her children, cleared her throat. Somehow she knew exactly what was going to happen.</p><p>”<em>I haven’t told you yet. I have recently met a man. And with mixed feelings... Something still brings me to him. It... like your father. Completely different way, and yet.”</em></p><p>Thor stopped himself from yelling. He learned he had to accept it. If it made his mother happy. And yet something still burned him from withing. Anger? Suprisingly no.</p><p>*He is better. Better than Odin. He will be. Mother won’t make the same mistake again. Believe in her.*<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Frigga inhaled. She could feel the storm coming.</p><p>
  <strong>”Well, mother, if he makes you happy, it shall be then. I can not forbid you from any.”</strong>
</p><p>Thor finally brought himself to speak, and he knew it was the truth only. He hoped his mother knew also.</p><p>Frigga nodded, looked at her other son, still worried. He stayed quiet yet, battling with emotions. Yet there were none on his face.</p><p>She opened the door.</p><p>Thor looked. Stared. Stared at the man who was meant to be his „father”, meant to care for his mother.</p><p>Loki felt exactly the same. Nothingness.</p><p>Tony Stark had the smuggiest look on his face possible.</p><p>Tony effing Stark. TONY STARK.</p><p>Mortal. Man of Iron. Technician and engeneer.</p><p>Frigga could only think „This was a bad idea” before the storm came. Finally.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y-you read it all? SERIOUSLY?:0</p><p>If you liked it for an unknown and mysterious reason, there's this fun and cool button for showing me that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>